combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Cabin Fever Pre-game Preparation
Pre-game Preparation Stock up on Machine Guns, or weapons with plenty of ammo. Do not depend on explosives. If you do not like Machine Guns, get scoped Assault Rifles, Specialist Items, or Submachine Guns. Headshots are instant kills if aimed correctly, or performed with the right weapons. They may not get you as many points, but you will get through the round faster by aiming for the head (Sniper Rifles are recommended). Before entering a room, choose how you are going to try to win. Get plenty of kills (but earn fewer points), or get plenty of points (but earn fewer kills). Different strategies can get different reward results. In a full room, you may even plan out each player's position. Support - Everyone should always be able to provide support, but certain players must support as their main objective. Support players have the duty to kill multiple Infected when they are getting close, finishing off targets, covering others (spotting), helping to kill the Crushers, and helping at a breach in the doors. They should be flexible enough to leave their temporary post (usually a window) to assist other players. In the later rounds, they will have to be assigned to other jobs, as there will be new spawn points need to be covered (for example, the basement). Support can use any variety of weapons, but it is suggested you specialize in one type only. Assault Rifles, SMGs, MGs, and Shotgun combinations are recommended. Recommended Weapons: *'Assault Rifles -' AK47, G36E, M4A1, M416, CX4 Storm, Modified M16 Variants, and many others. Almost any AR can be useful here, and it would not hurt to modify it. Make sure you bring one at least one AR, as you can easily replenish their ammo with standard ammo packs (which are much more plentiful) *'Submachine Guns' - UMP, P90, PP19, Skorpion, MP5A4, ETC., SMGs can be quite useful at times in Fireteam because of they are well-known high fire rate such as the Skorpion, P90, MP5A4 etc. There is also the high ammo count SMGs with fair fire rate P90,PP19 and high damage SMGs such as the UMP,PP19 MOD. Standard Ammo packs refill SMGs too. SMGs can be very useful, think about them. *'Machine Guns - '''Choose Machine Guns that have high damage (MK48/MG42 Steel/M60, etc.),,low recoil (RPK/M21E/etc.), or a very fast rate of fire (MG42/MINIMI/K3,/etc.). The M60, contrary to what some have said, is extremely useful for Cabin Fever, as it blends a decent rate of fire, and high damage. The MG42 Steel would be a better choice than the M60 due to the increase in statistics all around, but the MG42 Steel requires NX to be bought while the M60 requires only GP. *'Shotguns''' - Shotguns can be useful in any situation, especially when you are defending an area at short notice. They can deal some damage as well as taking out the more powerful Infected easily. Their drawbacks include low ammunition and a CQC firing-range. If you plan to one, a semi-automatic shotgun is recommended such as the M4 Super 90 or SPAS-12 series. However, shotguns are not recommended to use on stages over normal due to low damage, range, and ammunition availability. Sharpshooter '''- Sharpshooters is a vital part of keeping the Infected at bay. Though they gain fewer overall points, Sharpshooters are capable of getting massive amounts of kills. They may or may not be a popular choice since they often steal, hoard, or accumulate more kills, but they are important nonetheless Their job is to make sure the Infected do not have a chance to blink as soon as they spawn. They must be able to get headshots as much and soon at any range. It should be noted that Sharpshooters are usually the most vulnerable, not having time to change from their sniping point-of-view. Always check behind you occasionally to make sure your teammates are doing okay, or you are not being attacked. Teamwork is important so do not abandon a Sharpshooter to get more kills. Just the same, Sharpshooters should not fully depend on others so be prepared to fight in CQC. Recommended Weapons: *'Assault Rifles ''- 'AUG, G36E, AK-47, M416, M4A1, CX4 Storm, or any other efficient AR. *'Sniper Rifles - Use semi and/or fully-automatic sniper rifles. The SR-25 and its variants are ideal 'in a situation like this, with powerful damage, fast firing-rates, high-accuracy, plenty of ammo, and light weight. Do not depend on "Overpowered" Sniper Rifles such as the L96A1. Power weapons are useless here, and bolt-action Sniper Rifles are often inaccurate, heavy, and incapable of dealing the damage they normally would. The L9 Magnums, however, can be useful for their raw damage and quick firing rates. *'Machine Guns - Keep at least one on you, as you will not be sniping forever, especially on the later rounds. Stick with a good MG like the GP MK.48 or NX M21E/MG42 Steel. ''Heavy Infantry ''- Heavy Infantry are an extremely lethal force in combat. By far the most popular choice to combat the Infected, they often get a lot of points during a game (as opposed to kills). Infantries often mow down and hold back multiple waves at once. However, they need a lot of ammo and weaponry if they are to last long. Infantry supports the team by weakening and killing enemies without pausing to reload. This is important since a horde will not wait for you to reload, which is the most vulnerable moment and they can easily overwhelm the team if you hesitate. Recommended Weapons: *'Assault Rifles -' As mentioned earlier, have at least one AR in case your Machine Guns run out of ammo. Bringing a low recoil assault rifle would be a good idea as well, since you can rack up many points if you make your shots count. *'Machine Guns - '''Bring as '''many '''Machine Guns as you can, at least 3. As stated earlier, choose Machine Guns that have high damage (MK48/Negev), low recoil (RPK/M21E), or a very fast fire-rate (MG42 Steel/RPK/MINIMI/K3). An M60 will do well however, due to its high damage(48) and high accuracy. Making your shots count is more important then the rate of fire if you spray too much. More accuracy means more points. MGs such as the RPKs MOD,MK48 MOD 0,RPK-74M can be very useful at getting accurate shots because of the scope. Though most Integrated Scope MGs are NX they are VERY EFFECTIVE. 'Demolitionist '''- Demolitionists are in charge of severely weakening or eradicating large hordes that have accumulated in-or-outside the building. If the Infected gather in one large crowd, multiple rockets and grenades may be the answer to help wipe them out. Since most explosives are exceedingly useless against the Infected, Demolitionists are usually a supporting class. Instead of directly killing the Infected, they should attempt to weaken accumulated hordes, so that other players can take them out. Drawbacks include having a slow reload time, splash damage (since it is a small map), and very ineffective weapons. As mentioned above, the Infected are much more resilient to explosives. Unlike in Quarantine, Explosives will deal very little damage. Recommend Weapons: *'Machine Guns - '''Bring at least one Machine Gun with you, as your explosives are weak and short in supply. Your MG can help finish them off. Explosives: *A '''LAW' and/or RPG-7 - Use these to weaken large hordes. On later rounds, you should get rid of them immediately for either a fallen teammate's weapon (try to pick up an AR/MG) or one of the special weapons, especially the M32 or Napalm Airstrike. However, bringing these weapons are NOT recommended (LAW/RPG). *A M69HE Frag/'NL '- These grenades can actually deal some damage compared to other grenades *'M67 Frag Packs '- Though they are weak, you can use several of them repeatedly to weaken a horde. More grenades = more damage. *'Mines' - Mines can be a staple asset to any Demolitionist. Since mines are now allowed in Fireteam, they can easily pack a punch in CF, where the enemy comes to you. Pile up mines in key places, (like in front of the basement door before it opens), and you can cause serious damage while getting large amounts of points. Though only a few mines will not do much; there is strength in numbers. Set traps, and use the enemy's flaws to your advantage. *'''Incendiaries/Airstrikes - '''Possibly the most useful method of using explosives here, these weapons can eat away significant amounts of Infected's health. They can also clear off large areas of infestation. RPG's and LAW's are a little more than useless, as they use up your backpack slots and deal little damage, so switch them out immediately. Planting mines can be useful, but try to keep them away from the door that you are guarding, as you may end up dealing heavy damage to yourself if they explode near you. Category:Guides